Love Games : Here We Go Again
by Marhinki4Life
Summary: When Smosh Games invites Nintenfreaks to join their crew, their worlds change for the better, especially for Jamie and Wes. Especially for certain people who fall in love with each other, I dunno who, you gotta read to find out bishes, stop trying to figure out so soon.


**Chapter 1**

**After Gamebang**

**Third person's POV **

"GAME BANG!" everyone shouted.

Wes walked up to the camera to stop filming.

"Wes! Anthony and I will edit the video. You can go home." Ian told Wes. Wes pondered, as he stood there confused, as to why Ian and Anthony would volutneer to edit, NO ONE volunteers to edit videos!

"Okay…" Wes confusedly said

After three hours everyone left except Ian and Anthony.

**Anthony's POV**

Ian and I sat in frusturation as we edited our video. Syncronizing the music to match the mood of some scenes was something we've been used to for working nine years in Smosh. This was not new for us. However, it was still no easy feat.

To pass the time, I asked Ian about how strong our bonds with our fellow staff members was. It seemed as if it was only yesterday when we all met in the same place to start Smosh Games. Of course, I worked with Ian and Mari before, so we already knew the ropes of things. It was our working with Wes, David, Matt, and Joshua that was a new experience for me.

Being a gaming channel, I sadly noticed that, like the demographic of gamers, our staff was dominantly male, with Mari being our only female member. I hope this fact didn't bother anyone. It didn't for me. I know there are gamer girls out there. I just wish there was more to evenly distribute the number of both genders, since video games are made for everyone.

I asked Ian how he thought about our bonds with our staff and my observation on the demographic of gamers. "I've really enjoyed getting to know everyone more this past year.", he said. "And yeah, I feel you dude. We totally need more Gamer Girls in our world. I too don't like how we have all these amazing games, yet, the majority of people who play them are guys.", he added. "I don't have anything against Gamer Guys though, but yeah, it wouldn't hurt to have a more balanced gender ratio", he finally said. "I couldn't agree with you more!", I replied back.

**Third person's POV**

While Ian and Anthony were talking, in LA, California Michael and Jamie were running to their office.

"Jamie! We'll be late! I bet Kyle is already at the office!" Michael yelled.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" Jamie breathed heavily. "I should buy a car!", she retorted.

"Finally! We're here!", Michael exclaimed happily.

Michael and Jamie walked into the office. Kyle was waiting for them as he swiveled his chair slowly to face them with his fingers pressed together and a smirk on his face.

"Had a pleasant run?", Kyle pompusly asked.

"Oh it was not trouble at all!", Jamie responded sarcastically.

"It was fun.", Michael replied back with a pout on his face.

"Well, that aside, shall we get started? I've turned on the AC, plugged my laptop to our TV, and got us a few snacks and drinks. I've also set out pens and notepads on our coffee table. I have a feeling we're going to be analyzing the hell out of this trailer!" Kyle declared with full confidence.

"And plus you got me, the good ol' analysis machine, here to help!" Jamie winked, giggling.

"Pfttttt….you mean me, bitch" Michael glared at Jamie.

"Plleeeasssee." Jamie snapped her fingers. "Who's the smarts in here? Obviously me."  
Kyle sighed. "Geeze, before we even film, you guys are already causing a scene."

"Excuse me, Jamie! I'm not the one who failed 2 TIMES to learn how to drive!"  
"Oh yeah! Well, Michael, tell me, where's your license….oh wait, that's right, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE EITHER!"

"Oh! You didnt'!"

"STOP!" Kyle yelled

"Fine!"Jamie and Michael both said, focusing on the screen.  
"Let's just analyze this bad boy…..oh wait I got a notification…." Jamie gasped. "SMOSH GAMES RELEASED A NEW VIDEO….AND IT HAS WES!"  
Jamie ran off to the corner, wanting to watch the video.  
Kyle sighed. "Jamie...the trailer…" He pointed to the TV.  
She sighed. "Fiiinnneee…." Michael turned the camera on.

Jamie smiled, it was her turn to do the intro. "Hey guys, today is Wednesday...Do you know what that means? It's Hoenn Magical Wednesday! I'm Espie, the girl of the Nintenfreaks!"

Michael smiled. "Last time we asked about what Pokemon should get a mega evolution! The majority of you chose Milotic! If we get one, I hope it will be Water/Fairy!"

Kyle laughed. "In case you don't know, that's good ol' Lemonade. And I'm The Gifer! Today we have a new ORAS trailer to analyze for you guys, and boy have we got something today!"  
Jamie turned to the camera. "Lucky ol' Japan gets a new trailer, but luckily, we get to see more stuff that will be in ORAS we didn't otherwise see before! So let's get started!"  
Kyle turned on the trailer and the video had officially started…


End file.
